Memories
by BebbieHun
Summary: Kejadian manis di masa lalu yang kini hanyalah sebuah kenangan pahit yang menyakitkan ; OC X EXO Sehun ; DLDR ; Angst ; Review-juseyo


Memories ‖ You as Hwang Eunso x EXO Sehun as Oh Sehun

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan kita jadi seperti ini. Saling menjauh, saling tak mengenal. Aku selalu ingin menyapamu tapi aku takut... aku takut kau hanya berlalu begitu saja tanpa membalasnya. Sikapmu tak sehangat dulu, cara bicaramu tidak seramah pertama kali kita bertemu, dan senyumanmu, sudah hilang entah kemana jika itu aku.

Aku masih di sini, masih sama seperti yang kau kenal. Selalu menunggumu berubah seperti sedia kala, masih tersenyum jika kau datang menemuiku, masih berusaha baik-baik saja ketika kau mulai mengacuhkanku lagi. Tapi semuanya sirna, ketika aku sadar, kau telah pergi jauh meninggalkanku.

Langit Seoul pada sore hari, tepat jam 5 sore di atap sekolah. Aku masih mengingat kejadian manis yang membuat jantung kita berdegup kencang seakan bisa lepas kapan saja. Kita bersantai melihat berakhirnya hari di tepi barat, semburat warna jingga menghiasi langit dengan sempurna. Gurauan-gurauan kecil, suara tawa yang manis, dan angin yang berhembus melewati kita. Pelukan hangat, dan kecupan ringan di dahiku. Gelitikan-gelitikan canda, yang membawa kita larut ke dalam ciuman pertama khas anak SMA. Aku tak tahu, tapi... apa kau juga masih mengingatnya, Oh Sehun ?

Lagi, setelah sekian lama, aku ada di sini. Menggali kembali lubang yang kau tinggal di hatiku, yang sebenarnya sudah terkubur dengan baik itu. Kuhembuskan nafas kasarku dan berusaha untuk tersenyum, meskipun ini kembali menyesakkan dadaku. Kulangkahkan kakiku di sini, di atap sekolah ini lagi. Kenangan manis itu terkuak begitu saja. Masih sama rasanya, kota Seoul yang indah, dan langit di atas kota ini yang sempurna. Kecuali satu, dirimu.

"Masih mengunjungi atap sekolah ini, nona Hwang ?"

Aku terhenyak sesaat. Aku tak mengira ia juga akan kemari, orang itu. Setelah sekian lama kami berpisah, aku yakin ia tak akan mengunjungi tempat ini lagi. Tapi saat ini, ia ada di sampingku. Membuatku berpikir, apakah dia juga sedang merindukan masa-masa kami bersama dulu ?

"Eum, dan kau juga, tuan– oh ! Kurasa aku harus memanggilmu Presdir Oh mulai sekarang."

Dan aku harus mengubur dalam-dalam rasa rindu dan cintaku yang masih tersisa padanya. Ia tak berubah, bahkan makin dewasa, dan juga harus kuakui dia makin tampan. Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika manik matanya mengunci mataku. Meskipun kami lama berpisah, dia masih jadi orang spesial untukku. Seharusnya aku menghindari tatapan matanya, seharusnya begitu agar hatiku tak jatuh lagi untuknya. Aku memang wanita yang bodoh. Wanita bodoh yang terjebak masa lalunya.

"Aku bukan bosmu, Eunso-ya. Juga, ini di luar kantor. Tidak seharusnya kau memanggilku begitu, membuatku sungkan saja".

Ia tertawa kecil, yang membawaku juga ikut tertawa dengannya. Sudah lama rasanya kami tak tertawa bersama seperti ini. Setelah 8 tahun, akhirnya ia mau tertawa bersamaku lagi. Hanya tawa kecil, yang tak terlihat bermakna di matanya. Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi untuknya, label kami hanya mantan. Mantan kekasih.

"Sudah kucari kemana-mana, dan di sini kalian ternyata. Ayo, turun, acaranya sudah dimulai."

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika ada seorang wanita cantik datang untuk memperingati kami. Tapi kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Sehun, dan memberi kecupan manis di pipi pria itu. Aku masih tetap tersenyum, tapi hatiku rasanya terbelah jadi dua. Hana Wu, gadis cantik yang beruntung bisa bersanding dengan seorang Oh Sehun sampai saat ini. Iya, aku tahu Sehun memutuskan hubungan kami untuknya.

Dari _pouch_ mahal yang dibawanya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dengan hiasan yang– oh tidak ! Hatiku benar-benar tak siap menerima ini. Di saat aku masih merindukannya dan mencintainya sepenuh hatiku, dia akan.. menikah ?

"Ini untukmu, aku hampir lupa menyampaikan kalau 2 minggu lagi kami akan menikah".

Senyuman diparas cantiknya membuatku terdiam, aku tak tahu aku harus menerimanya atau tidak, tapi seperti hilang kendali, tanganku dengan legowo menerimanya. Undangan pernikahan dengan hiasan yang mewah. Inisial nama mereka di halaman terdepan. Hatiku serasa ditusuk oleh pedang tertajam di dunia ini.

"Ah, kalau begitu selamat. Terima kasih atas undangannya".

Aku mencoba tersenyum, tapi gagal. Air mata tiba-tiba terkumpul di ujung mataku. Sekali lagi aku mencoba untuk memaksakan senyumanku. Aku memang tak terlalu baik dalam hal menyembunyikan perasaanku. Dan sekarang aku merasa jadi perempuan paling bodoh di dunia.

"Baiklah, aku duluan".

Aku langsung berjalan mendahului mereka berdua untuk kembali ke aula sekolah dimana reuni akbar diadakan. Aku menuruni tangga dengan hati tak karuan, air mata mulai menuntut untuk jatuh dari tempatnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya jadi sesakit ini, padahal ini sudah 8 tahun lamanya kami berpisah. Yang aku mengerti hanyalah bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya di lubuk hatiku.

Melupakan perjalanan kisah cintaku dengan Sehun yang sudah berjalan 5 tahun lamanya bukanlah perkara mudah. Banyak rintangan yang kami lalui hingga akhirnya kami bertahan selama 5 tahun itu. Jika saja sikapnya tak berubah, jika saja perasaannya tak berubah, mungkin kami masih berhubungan sampai sekarang. Masih sama seperti dulu. Tawanya masih milikku, bukan milik orang lain.

Aku tak terbiasa menangisi sesuatu, tapi kali ini hatiku benar-benar sakit. Melihatnya bahagia dan itu bukan bersamaku, melihat ia dikecup dan itu bukan aku yang mengecupnya, melihat ia tersenyum dan bukan aku lagi alasannya tersenyum. Itu semua membuatku gila di dalam kesakitan ini. Jika aku tak ingat aku sedang menyetir, mungkin aku sudah menangis menjerit di sini.

Sekeluarnya dari mobil, aku langsung bergegas menuju apartemenku. Aku tak ingin ada seorangpun yang melihat keadaanku yang berantakan ini. Tidak seorangpun, kecuali Tuhan dan aku.

"Oh, Tuhan, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku ?".

Dan setibanya aku di dalam apartemen, aku langsung jatuh terduduk. Kakiku terasa lemas, seakan tak sanggup lagi untuk membawa tubuhku. Kesakitan di hatiku rasanya seperti sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku menangis dengan posisi terduduk, hanya menangis, dan menangis.

––

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Berat rasanya untuk hanya membuka mata. Badanku terasa pegal, karena tak terasa aku tertidur di lantai tepat depan pintu masuk apartemen. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Langkah gontai yang menyaratkan betapa terpukulnya aku dengan kenyataan, mata sembab yang menunjukkan seberapa banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan hari ini, wajah lelah karena semua ini, dan perasaan sakit yang masih saja bersarang di hatiku.

Kujatuhkan diriku di atas tempat tidur, lalu kupejamkan mataku dengan menarik nafas perlahan. Berusaha menghilangkan sesak di dalam dadaku. Tapi yang ada aku malah membayangkan bagaimana Sehun dan Hana bermesraan di depanku. Sampai kapan aku begini ? Harusnya aku sudah bisa meninggalkannya, tapi kenapa begini ? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melupakan semuanya ?

Air mata kembali menetes untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku tak mau menangis lagi, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya. Bodoh, aku memang bodoh. Betapa bodohnya aku yang masih berada dalam jeratan pesonanya, dan betapa bodohnya aku yang masih mencintainya sampai detik ini walaupun aku tahu cintanya bukan lagi untukku.

Aku bangun dari posisiku dan menghapus jalannya air mata di kedua pipiku. Kuhela nafas sekali lagi dan berdiri. Berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air yang mungkin bisa melegakan hatiku. Meskipun aku tahu itu tak akan berhasil.

Rasa segar terasa di tenggorokanku, menangis selama berjam-jam membuat tenggorokanku kering. Begitu juga dengan hatiku. Kutatap sekitar dengan seksama. Dan dengan tak sengaja, ingatan masa lalu terputar kembali dalam ingatanku.

––

 _Pagi hari yang tak terlalu cerah tidak membuat semangat Eunso untuk membuatkan sarapan spesial untuk kekasihnya tercinta. Ia dengan semangatnya berusaha membuat omelet dan pasta untuk Sehun–kekasihnya–yang saat ini masih bergelung di bawah selimut tempat tidurnya._

 _Setelah beberapa saat asik dalam kesendiriannya memasak, tiba-tiba 2 buah lengan dengan otot yang kekar melingkar lembut di pinggangnya, dilanjutkan dengan dagu lancip milik Oh Sehun yang menempel di bahu kirinya. Eunso awalnya tersentak kaget karenanya, tapi kemudian ia terkikik geli karena melihat 'muka bantal' Sehun di pagi hari yang menurutnya sangatlah lucu. Mata Sehun yang masih terpejam menambah kesan imut pada pria yang dicintainya itu._

" _Ya, Oh Sehun ! Kau mengagetkanku tahu tidak ?" ujar Eunso sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak._

" _Mianhae, tapi aroma masakanmu menggoda hidungku. Makanya aku kemari." Sehun berujar dengan mata terpejam. Membuat Eunso kembali tersenyum karenanya._

" _Tuan Oh, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu ? Aku tak bisa bergerak."_

 _Namanya juga Sehun, disuruh melepaskan malah memeluknya lebih erat. Eunso menghela nafasnya, gemas dengan kekasihnya ini._

" _Kau mau makan masakan gosong pagi ini ?"_

" _Aku kan cuma ingin memeluk kekasihku. Tidak boleh, ya ?._

 _Eunso mencubit sedikit hidung mancung Sehun dengan cukup keras, membuat Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang hidungnya yang terlihat memerah._

" _Sakit, Eunso-ya." rengek Sehun, namun Eunso hanya tertawa kecil dan mengabaikannya._

" _Geurae, kalau begitu aku juga akan membalasnya."_

 _Sehun juga mencubit hidung Eunso sampai merah. Membuat Eunso terkejut dan langsung memukul Sehun di lengannya._

" _Sakit tahu."_

 _Sehun tertawa keras setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Eunso. Gadis itu mematikan kompornya dan memberikan Sehun pelajaran yang lebih lagi, membuat pagi hari yang kurang cerah itu penuh dengan canda tawa bagi keduanya._

––

Pelukannya yang hangat, aku merindukannya. Senda gurau kami, tingkah kekanakannya, caranya menatapku, senyumannya padaku, dan perasaannya padaku. Kenapa aku sangat merindukannya sekarang ? Kenapa dia muncul ketika aku sudah mulai bisa mengabaikannya ? Kenapa aku masih sangat mencintainya ?

Berbagai pertanyaan timbul beriringan dengan dadaku yang makin sesak karena terlalu banyak perasaan sakit. Air mataku kini sudah kering. Aku masih menangis, tapi tanpa air mata. Kesakitan ini membuat diriku jadi bingung. Linglung. Seperti orang tanpa pikiran.

Aku meletakkan gelas yang kubawa di meja makan dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Menonton televisi mungkin lebih baik. Ya, aku butuh hiburan. Aku butuh pengalihan agar aku bisa melupakannya. Televisi adalah pilihan yang tepat, mungkin.

––

 _Suara presenter berita di televisi terdengar membahana di ruang tengah apartemen Eunso. Ada 2 orang manusia yang tengah berpelukan dengan tujuan menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing. Suhu hari ini adalah yang terparah. Anjlok sampai rasa-rasanya untuk beraktivitas saja malas._

" _Rasanya dingin sekali sampai untuk meregangkan kakiku saja malas." ujar Sehun dengan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunso._

" _Itu sih memang kaunya saja yang malas." cibir Eunso._

" _Memang kau tidak malas karena suhu dingin ini ?"_

 _Eunso menggeleng._

" _Memang dasarnya kau tidak bisa diam, jadi kau tidak merasakan kemalasan di hari yang dingin ini. Aku yakin bahwa semua orang juga merasakannya kecuali kau."_

 _Eunso mencubit pipi Sehun lalu pura-pura kesal._

" _Jadi kau mengataiku begitu ?"_

" _Aniya, itu kenyataannya." ungkap Sehun dengan wajah konyolnya._

 _Sudah dipastikan kalau lelaki itu hanya bercanda, tapi tetap saja. Eunso yang awalnya hanya pura-pura kesal, jadi benar-benar kesal. Jadilah Eunso berbalik membelakangi Sehun lalu melipat kedua tangannya._

" _Aigoo, uri Eunso sedang kesal ternyata. Jangan kesal begitu, dong, sayang. Aku kan cuma bercanda."_

 _Eunso sudah terlanjur kesal, bahkan Sehun yang makin memeluknya erat pun tak dapat mengalihkan kekesalannya. Tapi bukan Sehun namanya jika tak bisa melunturkan rasa kesal gadis kesayangannya itu. Sehun menghadap Eunso dan mulai berakting imut._

" _Nuna, mianhae, ne ? Nuna mau kan memaafkan Sehun yang imut ini ?"_

 _Awalnya Eunso mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi Sehun ternyata sangat pintar membuat wajah-wajah imut yang sangat lucu menurut Eunso. Membuat gadis itu dengan mudahnya mengukir kembali senyuman lalu dengan cepat tertawa karenanya._

" _Aigoo, uri Sehunnie ternyata sangat imut, ya ? Aigoo." ujarnya dengan mengelus pelan rambut hitam lembut milik Sehun, bersikap seperti seorang nuna yang sedang memuji adik kecilnya._

" _Nuna baru tahu, ya ? Sehunnie kan memang imut..." tiba-tiba Sehun menarik Eunso dan menjatuhkannya di sofa dalam keadaan berbaring, "tapi Sehunnie juga bisa jadi pria yang seksi". Sehun membisikkan kalimatnya di telinga kiri Eunso, bisa dibayangkan betapa merahnya wajah Eunso sekarang._

" _Y-ya ! Lepaskan aku, atau kau mau mati ?" bahkan untuk memperingati kekasihnya saat ini saja ia tak bisa. Itu malah terdengar seperti 'ngeong'an imut di telinga Sehun._

 _Sehun melepas kedua tangannya yang menahan badannya agar tidak menindih Eunso, membuatnya sekarang malah benar-benar menindih tubuh kecil Eunso. Gadis itu berusaha menyingkirkan Sehun dari tubuhnya, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia karena Sehun sangat berat, dan Eunso tak punya tenaga dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bukannya menyingkir, Sehun malah menyamankan posisinya._

" _Ya ! Pergi dari atas tubuhku, Hun-ah. Kau itu berat !" pekik Eunso, tapi Sehun mengabaikannya._

 _Merasa tak ada respon, Eunso mulai menggelitik pinggang lelaki itu. Akhirnya, Sehun beranjak juga karena terjatuh ke lantai. Eunso bisa bernafas lega untuk sesaat. Ya, sesaat, karena setelahnya mereka berlari-larian karena ingin Eunso menghindari gelitikan Sehun._

––

Seperti anak-anak, kami sangat bahagia waktu itu. Tanpa memikirkan apapun soal hubungan kami. Tanpa ada pikiran secuil pun untuk berpisah. Kami tak memikirkan adanya celah untuk perpisahan waktu itu. Waktu itu, waktu dimana kami masih punya cinta untuk dituangkan satu sama lain.

Bukankah ini tidak adil ? Di saat aku masih mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku, tapi hatinya sudah untuk orang lain. Ini seperti cangkir tehku telah diisi oleh orang lain, dan teh milikku tumpah begitu saja di lantai. Sia-sia. Aku tak tahu bagaimana Hana datang ke kehidupannya dan merebut segalanya.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di sofa. Membuat kepalaku diterima oleh barang empuk bernama bantal. Bantal berwarna _pink_ yang didapatkannya setelah bersusah payah menembak bebek-bebek mainan itu. Demi mengesankanku, di kencan pertama kami.

––

 _Perasaan cinta yang meluap-luap sangat terasa diantara pasangan baru itu. Meskipun tak terlalu banyak kontak fisik, tapi perasaan keduanya benar-benar terasa bahkan untuk orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berpegangan tangan, dan tertawa bersama disepanjang perjalanan. Kebetulan sekali sedang ada festival tak jauh dari sekolah mereka, dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana sepulang sekolah._

" _Eunso-ya, apa kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya ?" tanya Sehun untuk mengurangi kegugupan di antara mereka._

" _Ani, ini yang pertama kalinya." jawab sang gadis dengan senyum malu-malunya._

 _Mereka berjalan di tengah keramaian, ditemani dengan gugurnya bunga sakura di sana, terlihat romantis namun belum ada keberanian di benak Sehun untuk menggenggam erat tangan Eunso. Sehun memutar otak bagaimana caranya untuk menghancurkan kecanggungan di antara mereka, hingga matanya menangkap satu permainan yang dianggapnya cocok untuk situasi ini._

" _Eunso-ya, kau lihat kan di sana ada permaianan menembak ?" Eunso menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sehun dan mengangguk._

" _Mau kudapatkan sesuatu untukmu ?" Eunso tersenyum senang._

" _Tentu saja."_

 _Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Eunso dan mengajak gadis itu ke sana. Dengan senyuman yang mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan, mereka saling berpegang erat saat berlari menuju ke tempat yang Sehun kehendaki._

 _Jantung mereka berdebar keras, selain karena setelah berlari, mereka juga sadar bahwa mereka baru saja berpegangan tangan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Pipi Eunso bersemu merah karenanya. Sungguh menggemaskan._

" _Ahjussi, berapa kaleng yang harus saya jatuhkan untuk mendapatkan boneka itu ?" ujar Sehun dengan menunjuk satu boneka beruang besar yang tergantung di depan_ counter _permainan itu._

" _Untuk boneka itu ? 10 kaleng. Setidaknya kau harus mendapatkan 5 kaleng untuk mendapat hadiah."_

 _Eunso menatap Sehun yang sepertinya ragu jika ia bisa mendapatkan boneka itu. Dengan pasti Eunso menepuk pundak Sehun, lalu tersenyum lembut ketika lelaki itu menoleh._

" _Aku akan mendukungmu. Hwaiting !"_

 _Sehun mengulum senyumannya dan mengacak pelan rambut Eunso._

" _Gomawo, aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu." tekad Sehun._

 _Ia bersiap-siap untuk menembak dengan senapan yang telah disediakan. Awalnya ia mendapat 0 poin, tapi selanjutnya ia mendapat total 7 poin dari 10 poin yang harus ia dapatkan. Sehun sedikit tak puas dengan hasilnya, tapi Eunso langsung menghampirinya dengan senyuman._

" _Maaf aku tak bisa mendapatkan boneka itu untukmu." Eunso menggeleng._

" _Gwaenchana, dengan niatmu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu untukku itu saja aku sudah sangat senang."_

 _Sehun mengambil hadiah berupa bantal berbentuk stroberi warna merah muda itu dari ahjussi pemilik permainan tadi, lalu memberikannya ke Eunso yang sudah terlihat sangat tersentuh karenanya. Untuk yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ada seorang laki-laki yang memberikan hadiah selain ayahnya._

" _Gomawo, Sehun-ah." ujar Eunso yang tanpa sengaja meneteskan air mata terharunya._

 _Mungkin memang sedikit lebay, tapi bukankah hadiah dari pujaan hati memang yang terbaik dan sangat menyentuh ? Dan Eunso adalah orang yang sensitif, ia mudah sekali tersentuh bahkan hanya dengan hadiah kecil seperti ini. Sehun yang melihat bahwa Eunso-nya itu menitihkan air mata langsung mendekap gadis itu dengan lembut. Ia tak akan bertanya mengapa, karena ia tahu Eunso hanya ingin menitihkan air matanya._

" _Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa, Sehun-ah. Yang bisa kuucapkan hanyalah terima kasih." ujar Eunso seakan Sehun telah menyelamatkan hidupnya._

" _Aku senang jika kau senang. Kukira kau akan kecewa karena aku tidak bisa mendapatkan boneka itu." Eunso menggeleng dengan senyumannya._

" _Apapun itu dengan semua ketulusanmu aku menyukainya."_

" _Geurae, jaga barang ini baik-baik untukku."_

––

Senyumannya saat itu masih tersimpan dengan baik di otakku. Sangat manis, sangat hangat, benar-benar membuat hatiku lega ketika melihatnya. Entah semenjak kapan aku sudah memeluk bantal itu erat-erat. Meskipun penampilannya sudah tak sebaik pertama kali, tapi kenangan yang tersimpan tetaplah sama seperti pertama kalinya.

Dan aku kembali terjebak dalam pikiranku. Dimana ia berubah untuk petama kalinya. Saat ia tak menganggapku, saat ia mengabaikanku, saat dimana aku sudah mulai tidak penting baginya. Tapi aku masih tetap berpikir, ia hanya lelah dan butuh waktu sendirian saat itu. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya aku memang perempuan paling bodoh yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini.

––

 _Eunso meminum moccachino-nya masih sembari membaca novelnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah, membuat Eunso tak berani untuk mengganggunya barang sedikitpun. Eunso tahu Sehun sedang mengerjakan proyek besar saat ini, tapi ia tak tahu bahwa lelaki itu akan se-stres ini. Eunso memutar otak, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk melepaskan stres kekasihnya itu ?_

" _Sehun-ah, mau kubuatkan kopi lagi ?" tak ada pergerakan berarti, hanya gumaman yang menjelaskan semuanya._

" _Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."_

 _Eunso membuat kopi kesukaan Sehun dengan sepenuh hatinya. Bahkan ia menakar seberapa banyak gula yang Sehun inginkan dengan baik. Setelah ini Eunso akan mencoba memijat pundak kekasihnya. Bermenit-menit berada di depan laptop bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk kesehatan._

" _Ini. Aigoo, sepertinya pekerjaanmu memang tidak ada habisnya. Apa perlu kupijat agar kau rileks memikirkannya ?"_

 _Tangan Eunso sudah mulai memijat lembut pundak Sehun yang kaku, tapi tidak seperti biasanya, pria itu menolak. Bahkan penolakannya terbilang cukup keras. Membuat Eunso bertanya, apakah ia sudah melakukan satu kesalahan besar sampai Sehun seperti ini kepadanya ? Ia takut kalau Sehun marah karena ia sudah berbuat satu kesalahan yang tak ia sengaja maupun ia sengaja._

 _Tak mengatakan apapun, Sehun langsung membawa laptopnya pergi dari sana. Hati Eunso mencelos melihatnya. Ia tak pernah meliaht Sehun yang anti padanya seperti ini. Ingin ia bertanya kenapa, tapi rasanya itu akan memperburuk suasana. Jadi Eunso hanya diam, dan mencoba berpikir positif. Sehun hanya lelah karena pekerjaannya. Ya, sepertinya memang begitu._

––

Dan itu bukan bagian terburuknya. Ada dimana saat ia membentakku, ketika ia sudah benar-benar membenciku, dan ia pergi dari kehidupanku. Membuangku seperti sampah, padahal selama 5 tahun kami saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Aku ingin meneriakinya penghianat, tapi aku tidak pernah tega melakukan itu padanya. Meskipun aku sakit karenanya, tapi aku juga bisa sembuh karenanya. Kadang aku bepikir, apa kau pernah merasa bersalah padaku karena meninggalkanku seperti itu, Oh Sehun ?

Kubuka pintu menuju balkon apartemenku. Udara malam menyambut kulitku dengan kejam. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang, membuatku beku di antaranya. Aku jatuh bersimpuh di atas dinginnya lantai balkon, bersandar di jeruji yang menghalangiku untuk terjatuh ke bawah sana. Kupejamkan mata, dan sebuah ingatan manis kembali terputar di kepalaku.

––

" _Kau lihat awan di sana ? Bentuknya seperti kelinci." ujar seorang siswa laki-laki yang tengah berbaring dengan menunjuk salah satu awan di atas langit._

" _Yang itu berbentuk telur goreng, kau meihatnya ?" si lelaki langsung tertawa ketika gadis di sebelahnya berceloteh demikian._

" _Yang namanya doyan makan dan lapar itu bisa dibedakan, dan aku tahu kau ini termasuk yang doyan makan."_

 _Eunso mencubit pinggang lelaki itu–Sehun–dengan cukup keras, membuat Sehun memekik terkejut kemudian mendelik ke arahnya. Ia tak tahu bahwa gadisnya bisa sekejam itu padanya, dan yah, cubitan Eunso cukup menyakitkan._

" _Kalau sampai membekas, kuapakan kau ?"_

" _Uu~, aku takut. Sehun mengancamku."_

 _Bukannya meminta maaf atau apa, Eunso malah menggoda Sehun dengan mengolok-oloknya. Membuat Sehun yang haus akan balas dendam langsung menarik pinggang ramping Eunso dan menggelitikinya sampai gadis itu tertawa tanpa suara._

" _Ya ! Ini tidak adil ! Hahahah, hentikan !" ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya._

 _Sehun tak akan berhenti, Eunso tahu itu. Sebelum ada permintaan maaf, atau ucapan–eghm!–Sehun tampan, lelaki itu tak akan berhenti._

" _Hun-ah, hentikan ! Hahahah, iya, iya aku minta maaf, hahahah !"_

 _Eunso mencoba berkelit, tapi gadis itu tak bisa berbuat banyak karena Sehun menahannya dengan kuat. Siapa sangka Sehun sudah mulai membentuk tubuhnya sejak SMA ?_

" _Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar." tolak Sehun masih bertahan menggelitiki Eunso._

" _Geurae, geurae, Sehun tampan ! Hentikan hahahah !"_

 _Akhirnya, Sehun melepaskan Eunso dan gadis itu langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Gila saja ia tertawa tak berhenti hanya karena Sehun yang menggelitikinya. Udara di paru-parunya langsung habis seketika. Eunso melirik ke arah Sehun yang juga sedikit terengah-engah karena menahannya yang uring-uringan tadi. Ia sampai hampir tertawa melihat betapa lelahnya Sehun saat ini. Tapi Eunso itu egois, ia tak ingin kalah, jadi saat itu juga ia menyerang Sehun dan menggelitiki lelaki itu._

 _Sehun yang saat itu sedang beristirahat, harus kembali mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk menghentikan Eunso yang entah kenapa_ hiperaktif _sekali sekarang. Namun yang namanya Eunso adalah seorang perempuan, pasti saja kalah dengan tenaga Sehun sebagai seorang lelaki. Sehun langsung mengambil lengan Eunso lalu menariknya dan membuat Eunso terbaring dengan Sehun yang hampir menindihnya._

 _Tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Mata mereka saling mengunci, sampai rasanya tak akan ada yang membiarkan mata mereka lepas satu sama lain. Keringat memenuhi pelipis keduanya, terlebih Eunso. Gadis itu benar-benar mengeluarkan tenaga banyak untuk lepas dan balas dendam pada kekasihnya yang tampan itu. Saking kurangnya oksigen, bibir kecil Eunso juga terengah karena pasokan udara yang masuk ke hidungnya kurang. Dan saat itu juga, mereka sadar, mereka ada di posisi yang mendebarkan._

 _Eunso tak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang ia tahu hanya dimana saat Sehun mulai memajukan kepalanya. Mata lelaki itu sudah mengunci bibbir kecilnya yang masih sedikit terbuka karena_ shock _. Jantungnya berdegup seperti akan meledak. Setelahnya ia menutup mata dan hanya merasakan apa yang menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir lembut milik Sehun. Hanya saling menempel, ciuman pertama khas anak SMA. Eunso merasa bahwa ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Rasanya... tak dapat dikatakan dengan kata-kata. Ciuman singkat itu, sejarah baru dalam hidup Eunso. Meskipun hanya sepersekian detik, tapi sangat bermakna baginya._

 _Mereka saling bertatapan kembali. Tapi Eunso langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tak sanggup menatap ke arah manik coklat milik Sehun. Rasanya kedua pipinya terbakar karenanya. Dan ia tak dapat mengendalikan degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Sehun bangkit dari tempatnya, begitu juga Eunso yang terbangun dari posisinya._

" _Eunso-ya, lihat aku." Bahkan setelah Sehun berkata seperti itu, ia tetap tak bisa._

" _Eunso-ya." Tangan besar Sehun yang membawanya kembali menatap mata tajam itu dengan berani._

" _Kau tahu bukan seberapa aku mencintaimu ?"_

 _Eunso tentu tak tahu, tapi yang gadis itu tahu pasti adalah Sehun benar-benar mencintai semua yang ada padanya._

" _Ani." jawabnya malu-malu. Sehun terkekeh._

" _Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang pasti aku sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi kali ini adalah kecupan menghangatkan dada di dahi Eunso. Gadis itu tersenyum, ia kembali merasakan banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya, juga perasaan tenang yang menelusup ke dalam hatinya._

" _Nado saranghae, Sehun-ah."_

 _Dan pelukan mesra adalah akhir dari kisah di atas atap senja itu._

––

Kutatap langit malam tanpa bintang di atas. Mengingat betapa menenangkannya kecupannya di dahiku dulu, membuatku merasa terlindungi dari segala kesalahan di dunia ini. Angin malam berhembus melewatiku, dan kuharap angin itu bisa membawa semua ingatanku tentangnya. Ingatan manisku tentang Oh Sehun, seorang pria yang berhasil mengisi hatiku lalu menghancurkannya dan kini hanya meninggalkan luka dalam yang memilukan. Aku tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Meledek diriku sendiri yang masih saja terjebak dalam kenangan masa lalu. Ya, kenangan, semua itu hanyalah kenangan. Kenangan manis yang rasanya sangatlah pahit bagiku saat ini, sampai kapanpun.

-The End-

Please give me your review guys. Thank's buat yang udah mau baca FF tidak jelas ini, hehe. Maaf juga kalo gak ada feel-nya, susah soalnya bikin sad fanfict. Once again, thank you^^


End file.
